Forgettimg My Past
by British-Pikachu
Summary: What will happen if someone from the sonic crew just wants to forget about everything that has happened in his past life filled with depression and pain, who'll try to make him remember?


5

**To Whom It May Concern – No I do not own the sonic characters only the characters you probably never heard of in the Sonic games, shows, comics, etc. so there…enjoy**

**Also – there may be some confusion with the different fonts/sizes of the words in this story, so:** **"This" is normal; **"_This" is thoughts and can also be accompanied by Parentheses, _**( ); "Bold" sentences represent the narrator while "unbolded" sentences represent the characters POV****Big words means shouting/yelling as well as an ****exclamation mark or CAPITALIZATION. Little words can be mumbling/whispering or unimportant thoughts**

**And – My knowledge of Sonic the Hedgehog is blurry, so please correct me if I'm wrong**

**Forgetting My Past**

_**Written by me, British Pikachu**_

**Thursday, March 23**

**POV:** Done, it's finally done, the one thing that can make the pain go away. **It's late at night, and a** **shadowed figure, putting the finishing touches on his device, is about to make one of the biggest decision in his life. **I wonder how long it's been. Weeks? Months?** He asked himself when he clearly knew that it had been 2 years since the day his whole life turned upside down though he never showed it. Not to his friends, at least. **"Just let it go" they tell me, "Things will get better" they say, but they won't, they don't know what it's like to lose someone dear to you, I think. **As he's searching his thoughts, he goes to his computer typing complicated data and codes that only he understands, trying to force himself out of this life changing decision. But it's no use. No matter how much he tries the pain only seems to be increasing. **Well…This is it. Goodbye old life, goodbye home, goodbye…old friends. **As he's making his final goodbye's, to himself though, he hits enter on his computer, thus making a timer appear. It's set on 5 seconds and begins count down. 5, he activates a pod. 4, he enters the pod, which is connected to the machine he'd just finished. 3, the pod closes as soon as he enters it. 2, there's no turning back now. 1**…Cosmo.

**Monday, April 3, (_present day_)**

**It is a beautiful day as a small rabbit-girl is getting ready for her day of fun. **

"Good morning Cream dear",

"Morning mother",** replied Cream heading for the door.**

"My, where are you off to?"** asked Cream's mother Vanilla. **

"I'm going to visit Amy for a while; I'll be back as soon as I can",

"There's no need Cream, it's a beautiful day outside, so go ahead and have fun", **said Vanilla** **in a cheery mood. **

"Really? Oh thank you mother", **Cream said after hugging her mother and started heading for Amy's apartment in the Station Square, not really far from Cream's house, just a short walk is all. Plus it's good for you. **

**We now see Cream in Amy's apartment discussing something with Amy.**

"Cream, it's been 2 years since Cosmo died, besides, Tails says he's fine, will you just drop it already?"

"I can't just 'Drop it' Amy, because I know what it feels like to lose someone dear to me",** Cream, remembering Emerl, said.**

"He's says he's find but he's really not Amy, he's keeping his sadness inside of him"

"Yeah, your right Cream", **Amy said while glancing at a picture she took when Cosmo was around, **"He really loved her didn't he?"

"We all loved her Amy", **said Cream also looking at the picture**

"Y'know, we should talk to tails about this"

"I agree, it's unhealthy for him to keep the pain inside of him"

**At this, both, Amy and Cream, started heading toward Train station that would take them outside of Station Square and into Westopolis. **

**Cream and Amy, now leaving the train station, are now walking toward Tails's house.**

"Maybe this is a bad idea Amy"

"Cream, you said yourself that it's unhealthy for him"

"I know, but, I have this weird feeling that something's going to happen"

"Like what Cream?"

"I don't know Amy"

"Don't worry about it Cream, your probably just nervous"

"Yeah, you may be right Amy"

**As they where having there conversation they already made there way in front of Tails's house.**

**Cream knocking on Tails's door, "**Tails? Are you home?" **Cream asked continuing to knock on Tails's door. No answer.**

"Tails?"

"Tails are you there?" **Still no answer**

**By this point the girls where starting to worry.**

"Tails, answer us!" **Amy cried, but still no answer.**

**Just then they started hearing noises in his workshop, it sounded like music.**

"Amy, do you think he's in his workshop?"

"He could be Cream"

"Should we go in there?" **asked the rabbit.**

"Yes, but we have to be cautious, in case it's not Tails"

**At this they started to head toward Tails's workshop.**

**Once they entered Tails's workshop they where expecting to see something out of the ordinary. Which they didn't.**

"Do you see anything Amy?" **asked Cream.**

"All I see is a stereo with the volume way up"

**At this, **(_I got to stop putting those words_)**, Amy reached for the power button and turned of the stereo, but the music could still be heard.**

"It's coming from Tails's house


End file.
